How To Render An Archeologist Speechless  2
by spacegypsy1
Summary: How to render an archeologist speechless?   Sometimes Plan A works!   Daniel plus Vala plus Handcuffs plus approval for Plan A


How to Render an Archeologist Speechless Sometimes Plan A Works

spacegypsy1

-o0o-

Vala, leaning in close to the video feed, took another quick look over her shoulder to be sure Walter wasn't eavesdropping and then grinned into the camera. "Miss me?"

"Ah, of course." Sam smiled. "What's up?"

"I have an idea and I just wanted to do that thing you all do about running it by you."

Head cocked to one side, Sam frowned with concentration. "What? I can barely hear you."

"Well, I'm whispering so you know who over there doesn't hear. I said...idea I need to 'run' by you."

"Right. Shoot."

Vala sat back just a bit. "Tau'ri is so hard sometimes to understand... I mean 'run by' and 'shoot' sound like Armosonian tribesmen's verbiage...who, should you ever go to the big market on Armosoni and say that you would be killed where ever it is you might be standing."

Sam just blinked, nodded and smiled.

"Anyway," Again Vala scanned the control room for unwanted listeners, "I have this lovely nighty, pink with black lace trim and matching handcuffs..."

"Ah, boy..." Before the commander of the _George Hammond_ could continue her attempt to stop her friend, the former space pirate, she was cut off.

"...and so I was thinking, since Daniel and I are 'dating' on the sly, that I could just sort of show up at his door. Of course late one night and after sabotaging the cameras in the corridor." Vala took a deep breath and a look over her shoulder catching Walter quickly turning away, but she was sure he'd been watching, trying to hear. "I mean, after all that whole DADT never really applied to us being civilian and all..."

"Did you say 'dating on the sly'?"

"What? Sam, I can't hear you. What did you think of my plan, good, eh?"

"You...you're dating, Daniel? And, Vala, that's not a good plan."

The vid screen faded in and out and all Vala heard from Sam was, "Daniel...a good plan."

"Okay, thanks Sam. Gotta go."

"Sure, glad you called me before setting that into..."

"Hmph." Vala let out with a bit of uncertainty. "Walter, the screen went blank, I've lost the feed."

"That happens sometimes when the _GH's_ way out there."

"Oh. Well, if she calls back tell her I said bye." Vala rose and skipped out before the Chief could respond.

"Sure." Walter said, shaking his head.

Excited about her new and approved plan, Vala jumped in the elevator, popped out on level 18 dashed down the corridor, skidding to a stop at Daniel's office.

Daniel turned, immediately on guard.

"Hullo," She said with a sexy, breathless growl, followed by a wicked smile.

An immediate response was trapped in his throat as Daniel thought, _Holy buckets, what is she up to now?_

"See you later." And away she went.

His brows scrunched and he puckered his lips in worry.

-o0o-

As an expert former con artist, Vala used her skills to reroute the video feed on their end of the crew quarters corridor. The cameras now fed into her laptop and she watched, waiting patiently for her archeologist to arrive.

Perched on the edge of her bed, as to not wrinkle or ruffle her attack gear...er, outfit, and with the laptop open and feeding live sitting on the floor at her feet, Vala struggled to get her impatience under control.

It was, according to the laptop, 02:00 and he had yet to show. Placing her elbows on her knees, and supporting her chin with both hands she watched, suddenly worried he had opted to go home.

"Ah, ha! There you are..." She told the video feed. "Oh...and nice and damp from your shower. This is perfect!" Minutes ticked by as she gave him time to get settled, and hopefully naked.

Perfectly coiffured, lovely slinky nighty fitted flawlessly on her trim figure, handcuffs dangling provocatively from a finger, Vala knocked, struck a pose, hand on hip and smiled her best smile. The smile General O'Neill had dubbed 'stadium lights on crack' whatever that means!

The door opened so slowly Vala was tempted to kick it to speed up the process. Once he had it fully open Daniel stood in the doorway, mouth agape and eyes wide, and unfortunately not naked.

Vala arched a brow in invitation and Daniel grabbed the wrist holding the handcuffs and snatched her in his room.

"Grrrrr." Echoed down the empty corridor as the door was slammed shut.

-o0o-

_~that ends this one_


End file.
